


Conversations

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry sees Severus come out of the shower and figures out he's hot for teacher, what now?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry had found Professor Snape still alive after Nagini’s attack. He took it upon himself to help heal the Professor. Harry knew the Professor hadn’t really hated him. That it was because of the war and he understood. Harry took care of Professor Snape along with Madame Pompfrey. She couldn’t dissuade him from helping. He was determined to keep at it. He needed to make sure he survived. It was what he deserved. Harry owed him. Harry also got the chance to learn hands on healing practices. He took this as a sign he wanted to become a healer. He enjoyed it so much. Sure he would have to reconfigure some classes, but he’d make due. He would go back to Hogwarts in the fall to do it.

After a month Professor Snape woke up. He looked angrily at Harry. Harry went to explain everything. About how the war ended. How he saved his life and fought for his freedom. Professor Snape was awarded an Order of Merlin first class for his work towards the war efforts. Harry told him who was dead and who was alive. The Professor seemed relieved.

A few months later…

Harry saw him walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His eyes eagerly scanned his muscular body. He was bloody fit. He knew this was wrong. He turned around quickly feeling his face heat up.

“Sorry Professor. I didn’t mean to … I … I should go.” Harry muttered and ran out the door. Harry kept running until he was safe in his bed closing his bed curtains tight. He ignored everyone shouting after him. He couldn’t deal with them right now. He had to do figure these feelings out himself.

He went to see the Professor because he had been having conflicting feelings. He was confused. He knew the Professor would talk to him. They had become friends after the war. Harry was now definitely sure he was gay. The way he had hungrily looked at his Professor’s body clinched it.

He was attracted to males, specifically his Potions Professor. There was nothing he could do about it though. He was still his student. It’s not like Professor Snape would ever be interested in him.

He usually didn’t enter Professor Snape’s private quarters without permission, but he had to see the man. That’s why he was there when Snape came out of the bathroom.

Harry was so humiliated. He was sure Professor Snape would give him detention or take points. He avidly avoided him except for class the next few weeks.

He wrote an apology letter as well.

Harry started to have erotic dreams about his Professor. He would often wake up sticky and sweaty. It was getting to be too much.

Harry tried to ignore everyone. He kept his eyes down especially in Snape’s class, he didn’t need Snape finding out his little infatuation.

After a month of avoiding him, Professor Snape got fed up. Harry was sitting quietly during Potions avoiding looking at the Professor, trying hard to concentrate on his potion.

He completed it poorly.

“Please hand in your potions. Dismissed. Potter, stay behind.” He commanded.

Harry’s heart plummeted. He sank in his seat.

After everyone left. Professor Snape spoke up. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Harry chewed on his lip. “I am sorry Professor. I didn’t mean to avoid you. I just thought if I laid low you would not get mad for disrupting your privacy yet again.” He explained eyes trained on the floor.

“I am not mad at you. I won’t punish you. I had given you permission to enter my private rooms. I hope we can still talk even though you saw me half naked.” Professor Snape said.

Harry looked up. He was shocked. “I would like that Professor.”

“Now why did you enter my rooms?” He asked.

“Oh. Um…. Well I was questioning something and um… I figured it out, so it’s all good.” Harry stuttered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Very eloquent as ever Mr. Potter.”

Harry smiled.

“Would like to tell me?” He asked.

“Not really.” Harry muttered.

“Come on Harry I thought we could talk about anything.” Snape drawled.

‘Not about my feelings for you.’ Harry thought darkly. “Well, I just figured out that I am gay.”

“Oh is that all? Welcome to the club.” Snape said.

“What? I thought… What about my mum?” Harry asked.

“We were friends Harry. She was the only true friend I had. I was not in love with your mother.” He explained.

“Oh.” Harry. Harry was sure that even if he was gay it wasn’t like the Professor would have feelings for him.

“Was there anything else?” He asked.

“Well, I have these feelings for someone I shouldn’t and I know he would hate me or would not believe if I said I fancied him. I don’t know what to do about it.” Harry replied.

“Whoever it is should be honored to have you love them. You are a kind, loyal, brave, loving, smart man. I am sure if you told them how you felt, they would fall at your feet.” Snape enlightened.

Harry blushed. “I don’t want them to fall at my feet. I want an equal partner. I want someone to challenge me, who won’t back down. I want this person to love me for me. I am afraid they might not appreciate my attentions or feelings. You see, it’s an older male and they might think I am too young, a kid, but I know what I want and who I want. I just hope one day they could see what I see in them.” He said.

Snape raised his eyebrows. “You’ll never know until you try.”

Harry thought about it. He was sure if he said anything to Snape about his feelings he would be hexed. “I don’t know about that sir.” He muttered.

“Are you a Gryffindor or not?” Snape asked.

“I am, but if I acted like a Gryffindor in this instance I am pretty sure I would get myself hexed.” Harry replied.

  
“At least then you might now how they feel. It’s not good to keep these things bottled up Harry.” Snape said.

Harry stared at the floor. He was sure he was about to get hexed, but Snape was right. He had to know the truth. If Snape felt the same maybe they could work things out. Harry gathered what courage he had. He looked up to see Snape watching him. He bit his lip. He looked into Snape’s eyes trying to see if he could see anything, but he didn’t show anything. Harry sighed. He figured it was worth a shot. If nothing else then he could just get over this crush and move on. He looked down to Snape’s lips and then back up to his eyes. Harry quickly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Snape’s. At first Snape sat there shocked but then he felt Harry move his lips against his and snapped out of it and responded by deepening the kiss. Harry moaned into Snape’s mouth. Snape gathered him closer and grounded their bodies together groaning at the contact. It was bliss. They finally broke for air.

Harry smiled. “Wow that was some kiss.”

“Was that just some experiment?” Snape asked.

“No! Merlin no. I have had this thing for you for months, I just realized it. I really like you and I would like to get to have a relationship with you. If you don’t think that it would be appropriate or don’t like me that please tell me now, because I am starting to fall in love with you.” Harry explained.

“Harry I had no idea you felt that way about me. I have been feeling the same. I would be honored to have a relationship with you. I am already in love with you. I was just afraid to tell you because of our past and age difference, but I can see that doesn’t matter to you.” Snape replied.

“Wow. No it doesn’t. I can’t believe this. My dream has come true. Thank you.” Harry breathed.

“It’s my honor.” Snape murmured before kissing Harry again.

Harry smiled into the kiss.

Everything was right again.

 **Epilogue** :

Severus and Harry married and had two children, a son with black hair and green eyes who loved flying and Charms, named Orion Cedric Christopher Potter-Snape and a girl with red hair and black eyes who loved books and Potions named Lyra Lily Eileen Potter-Snape. Severus opened up a Potion shop after Harry graduated and Harry became a Healer. They lived in Godric’s Hollow which they rebuilt. They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
